Parentage: ‘TSAECH1606’ is a hybrid seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Echeveria affinis plant (not patented), the seed parent, with Echeveria runyonii ‘Topsy Turvy’ (not patented), the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor in the summer of 2014 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. One seedling resulting from said cross was observed to exhibit unique growth and foliage characteristics and was isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘TSAECH1606’ was selected for commercialization in the autumn of 2014.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TSAECH1606’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.